


Take Me In His Stead! Take Me!

by castivak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Sick Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: peter saw the doctor's signal, panic building in his chest as he realized what the other hero meant, and he didn't hesitate before sprinting and swinging towards tony stark.because, after all, the world needs iron man.but who needs a spider man?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title : a castiel line from supernatural 14x08 during a self sacrifice

peter looked up from battle and saw strange's signal to mr.stark, panic building in his chest as he realized what the doctor meant and was trying to tell tony without giving anything away.  
  
no. no, he couldn't let tony do this.  
  
the teenager tore himself away from the battle, shooting a web towards one of the ships and continuing the pattern, trying his hardest to get to his mentor before he was too late, his heart racing as he saw the man lift up his gauntlet-covered hand and peter went even faster.  
  
**the world needed iron-man!**  
  
"i...."  
  
_"c'mon, peter!"_  
  
"am...."  
  
_"faster, dammit, faster!"_  
  
"iron man."  
  
as soon as tony finished his sentence, peter swung in and grabbed the gauntlet, pulling it off the man's arm and landing om the ground a few feet away, taking no time before sliding it on himself and gasping at the immediate surge of power he felt.  
  
"peter! what the hell-!"  
  
"it's okay!" the boy cried, lifting his arm and seeing the horrified look on mr.stark's face as he snapped his fingers together before his vision went white.  
  
**the world didn't need spider-man.**

**•◇•**

  
peter didn't see much after the snap, his vision only slightly clearing up as thanos began to turn to dust, everything that they were once fighting now nothing but little specks in the air that were drifting away.  
  
he'd be lying if that didn't bring him joy, but he could barely form a smile.  
  
peter was just.....so. damn. _tired_.  
  
the boy stumbled over to a piece of debris, falling against it and crashing to the floor, pain shooting through every individual nerve in his body and his heightened senses only made everything a million times worse.  
  
it was worse than when he was dusted.  
  
peter saw rhodey and pepper land a few feet in front of him, other heroes forming a small crowd with them but they all seemed too afraid to approach him, it wasn't like his mind was clear enough to make everyone out anyways.  
  
"peter?!"  
  
the teenage hero looked up, seeing tony run towards him, getting down onto his knees before the kid and peter managed a weak smile, the man's hand going to his non-burnt shoulder, "peter? can you hear me?" tony asked and peter opened his mouth to speak, but his voice struggled to function as barely a squeak came out of him. "you don't gotta speak, kid, you don't have to."  
  
"w....w-we....wo.....won?"  
  
peter blurrily saw pepper silently kneel down beside tony, who looked on the verge of a breakdown and if peter's body weren't on fire, he would try and hug the man, but if he moved, he'd cry.  
  
"yeah, kid, we won.....all because of you."  
  
"heh.....a ki-id sa...saved your a-ass." peter tried to joke, earning a watery chuckle from mr.stark and the edges of his vision began to darken, his eyelids growing heavier and his head fell forward, tony making a surprised sound that he couldn't hear but he felt the man lift his head back up and hold it, "stay with me, pete, you're alright."  
  
"m'not."  
  
"yes you are, we'll getcha to the compound and-and get you to the med bay, patch you up and everything, you'll be good as new."  
  
"m...mis'r stark?" peter whispered, his body feeling heavier and lighter at the same time, was this how death felt?

well, he knew what that felt like, but was this a _new_ kind of death?

"yeah, peter?"

"th...thank you...for ev-everything...."  
  
"don't gotta thank me--"  
  
"no, i-i do....done so much....for me."  
  
peter swallowed thickly, his throat burning as he did so and he let out a weak sigh, a small smile cracking on his face as he looked tony and pepper, mainly tony because that's all his eyes could really make out.  
  
"well, how about i do something else for you?"  
  
"done 'nough......th'nk you."  
  
peter let his eyes fall, his body going numb from pain and exhaustion and the last things he heard were tony's cries for him to answer.


	2. Chapter 2

to tony, and many others, the following hours were pretty blurred together.  
  
he remembers seeing peter's eyes close and his head into his hands, his chest still moving as he breathed but not nearly as much as he needed to, then everything kinda got fuzzy from there.  
  
tony vaguely remembers lifting peter's limp body and holding him the entire way home.  
  
tony vaguely remembers running into the medical bay and getting peter onto a bed, then strange basically shoving him out of the room because peter's condition was gonna take space to access, said doctor and helen taking over.  
  
tony vaguely remembers steve and rhodey taking him out of the room completely, the man's eyes never leaving peter's body as he watched the two doctors check over his kid.  
  
tony vaguely remembers yelling in peter's direction, "i'm right here, kid, don't you dare die! you hear me?! don't fucking die!", knowing that his words weren't going to change anything but unable to stop himself as all the emotions rushed out in a waterfall of word vomit.  
  
and finally, tony (not so) vaguely remembers breaking down into tears as pepper hugged him, all the tears finally letting go.  
  
"he's gonna die and its my fucking fault, if i was faster he wouldn't be fucking dying."  
  
"honey, he's not gonna die-"  
  
"you saw him didn't you?" tony interrupted, looking up from his wife's shoulder with bloodshot eyes, "he looked dead, pepper, you'd be delusional not see how bad it was."  
  
that was the one thing that the billionaire's brain refused to make fuzzy, the visual of peter's body; so pale that he was basically translucent, his right side burnt nearly to a crisp, blood leaking from his nose and other gashes on his body, bruises littering the visible skin and tony knew there had to be more, not to mention that he could _feel_ that some of the kid's ribs were fucked.  
  
"i saw him tony, we all did, but you have to remember that he has healing abilities and i'm sure they're already in action."  
  
"but his arm--and the blood, oh my god he was so--"  
  
"tony, you're gonna have an attack, breathe with me." pepper instructed, holding tony's head and making sure that her husband was looking at her as she helped him come down from the edge of what she knew would've been an anxiety attack.  
  
"i....i can't let him die again, pepper."  
  
"i know you can't and i know you won't."  
  
again, tony's brain decided to make the next sequence of events blur together and he didn't know whether to blame it on the stress or the exhaustion, both?  
  
he vaguely remembers pepper taking his hand and helping him out of his chair, continuing to hold his hand and wrap her arm around his shoulders, leading him to the bedroom and somewhere in that time span hers and his suits were gone and replaced with sleep clothes.  
  
tony, also, vaguely remembers his head hitting the pillow before his body shut down and his eyes closed.

  
**•◇•**

 _something's not right._  
  
that's the first thought that entered peter's brain as it became conscious enough to form a thought; he felt heavy but also lighter than before, like something was removed from him.  
  
"pete? kid, you there?" _mister stark?_  
  
peter tried to move his hand, but he found that he couldn't and he scrunched his eyebrows together as he tried to get his eyes to open, a couple attempts before he managed to crack them open, it taking a few (several) blinks before his vision focused.  
  
"mi....mis....mis'r st-st'rk?"  
  
"pete--oh my god, _peter_." tony whispered and he lunged forward, bringing the boy into his arms and hugging him, peter taking a moment before he wrapped an arm around his mentor, snuggling his face into the man's neck and ignoring the awkwardness that the oxygen canula made things, able to feel tony shaking from tears. "you scared me so fucking much, kid i-- _jesus_ , i can't believe you."  
  
"s-so-orry." peter croaked, voice barely even a whisper and tony pulled away, but still keeping a hand on peter's left arm, "don't apoligize, don't you--peter, do you remember what happened?"  
  
"m-mhm.....mis'er st'rk?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"i-i can't....can't feel m'a-arm." he whispered and he saw tony's eyes get even sadder and wetter with tears, his face falling and the man took a deep breath, "th-the.....the snap did a lot of damage to you, peter."  
  
the teenager blinked at the man, lifting his head up and looking to his right, his stomach twisting something awful and every part of him wished that he was just hallucinating.  
  
he lifted his left arm, it feeling incredibly heavy and it was sore as hell, but brought it to his right shoulder, lightly touching the cloth-covered but sensitive skin and he winced slightly as he felt ever inch of his shoulder, then going down to what _should_ be his arm, but only seeing and feeling an amputated end.  
  
the stunned silence lasted a few seconds before a quiet sob from the boy broke it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is garbage but i had to finish this.

you know that feeling when something really big changes in your life or something really major happens and it changes you as a person?  
  
you come out of an experience very differently then you went into it and you're aware of it but you don't know how to react to it.  
  
that's how peter's felt ever since he woke up.  
  
it's been five days since he woke up and he was still in the hospital because he was barely awake other than to eat or use to the bathroom, cho's and strange's theory being that his healing had been working really hard on his arm before it got amputated and now it was working on the other injuries he got during the battle, so his body was just tired and in need of rest.  
  
everyone at the compound had come to pay him a visit, from steve to clint, and several visits were from morgan because she had just learned that the superhero her dad talked so proudly of was back and, sure, he had seen better days but she just wanted to meet him.  
  
peter wasn't about to complain, she could make him smile during this garbage event and he was beyond grateful for that.  
  
the only person he hasn't seen much of was tony, in fact; he hasn't seen him since he woke up the first time.  
  
pepper mentioned something about a project but she couldn't give details that she didn't have, or that she claimed to not have.  
  
it stung a bit that a project was apparently more important to focus on than him, but peter knew how tony was and he made himself not think too much about it.  
  
he'd just wait here for when he finishes the project because what the hell else was he going to do?

  
**•◇•**

  
tony poked his head into peter's room, the teenager sitting up in his hospital bed in actual clothes instead of that dunb gown, getting himself ready to actually function for the first time in about a week, "hi mister stark." he replied as he tugged on his already-tied shoe.  
  
"hey kiddo, you got a minute?"  
  
"got all the minutes."  
  
"good, 'cause i have a present for you but you gotta leave the room." tony spoke and peter looked up, brow furrowed in confusion as he got up, "that's totally not suspicious."  
  
"oh, shut up and follow me."  
  
not shockingly, peter followed tony's lead and they winded up in, again not shockingly, in tony's lab and the teen's heart dropped a little, why were they here? not like the suit was a thing he could use anytine soon.  
  
"okay, so, i'm sorry for suddenly disappearing and shit when you were recovering, but i was making this and it will make any anger you had about that go away--well, i hope so."  
  
peter watched as tony touched his hand to a scanner that was on table, said table opening up and a smaller table lifting from inside, the teenager's jaw dropping as he saw the prosthetic arm that was displayed.  
  
it was similar to the one he had seen bucky wear, but instead of black it was navy blue and the joints and crevices were lined with a crimson red instead of gold and there was a black spiderman emblem on the bicep where nobody would see it unless he didn't have sleeves.  
  
"like it, kid? you should've seen the look on buck's face when i asked to study his prosthetic, guy looked at me like--"  
  
tony was cut off as peter grabbed him in a hug, clinging to him tightly with his hand and the genius smiled before hugging back, holding the kid to his chest as he heard him sniffle; "th-thank you." peter mumbled into his shoulder and tony gave his back a pat, "don't thank me until you try it on, bud."  
  
peter pulled away and tony grabbed the prosthetic, putting it on for him and it fit perfectly, the teenager staring at it with tear filled eyes, "h-how do i-?"  
  
"think about your fingers moving."  
  
peter nodded and in a matter of seconds, the fingers started moving and the teen quickly got a hang of how to move the arm, flexing the joints before looking up at tony with a wide smile and hugging him again, but this time with two arms.


End file.
